Padlocks are often used to secure articles, cases, windows, doors and similar items that require protection from unauthorized usage or entry. Sometimes the point of application of a padlock is inconvenient for physical access. For example, a padlock may be installed at an elevation that is hard to reach or at a location where the level of ambient light is inadequate to easily orient the key in the slot of a keyed padlock or to read the numbers on a combination padlock. Another problem is that sometimes padlocks are used inefficiently. For example, in some circumstances multiple padlocks may be used where a single padlock could be applied if there were a way to physically secure two locking mechanisms with a single padlock. What are needed therefore are improved devices to spatially extend the physical security enabled by a padlock.